


Four Crushes Ryo Had

by spurious



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Community: je_fqfest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo thinks he’s a lot less obvious than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Crushes Ryo Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatoeba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tatoeba).



> Written for je_fqfest 2009 and originally posted [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/je_fqfest/7208.html) Thanks to Katie for the usual plot handholding, encouragement, and threats.

**1\. Ohkura**

 

"Man," Ryo says, a little too loudly, "that waitress has some nice tits."

"Shhh," Ohkura giggles, leaning in, "not so loud!"

"Well she does," Ryo insists, "and she totally knows it, too, the way she keeps bending down every time she comes over here!"

Ohkura cranes his neck to watch her talking with another table, doing the same bend-and-flirt routine, and Ryo scoots his chair closer, speaking into Ohkura's ear.

"I'd like to get a handful of those," he says, "you could play with them while you were fucking her, I bet she'd like that."

"Mmm," Ohkura nods, and Ryo hears him suck in a breath. Across the restaurant, the waitress has her back to them, filling a pitcher with beer. "Pretty nice ass, too," Ohkura says, then reaches over to take a piece of chicken from Ryo's plate.

"Hey!" Ryo tries to grab the chopsticks from Ohkura's hand, but he's not fast enough, and Ohkura grins at him before closing his eyes to savor the bite. While his eyes are closed, Ryo gets a mouthful of Ohkura's food as payback. His glass is empty, so he washes it down with the rest of Ohkura's beer.

"Hey!" Ohkura says, indignant but laughing, and Ryo just waves over the waitress for another.

They stay through another round, eventually deciding that the waitress would look better in the dark, before collecting themselves to wander out into the night. The restaurant is just a few blocks from Ryo's apartment, but they pass a combini on the way and Ohkura insists that they go in to get a snack.

"We just ate," Ryo whines, "how do you have room for so much food in your body?"

Ohkura laughs. "When I was a kid, I used to eat so much that one time my parents thought I had a parasite and made me go to the doctor to get it checked."

"I think you've just got a black hole in there," Ryo answers, but Ohkura's too busy picking a flavor of ice cream to answer him.

When they reach Ryo's apartment, Ohkura goes straight for the kitchen, grabbing two spoons for the ice cream, while Ryo flips through late-night programming on the television, eventually settling on some American action movie. Ohkura flops down on the sofa, handing him a spoon and holding out the open container of ice cream (he'd eventually chosen chocolate). Ryo doesn't actually feel like watching a movie, he just wanted some background noise. He's comfortably buzzed, mind still on the hushed conversation they'd had about the waitress, the thrill of Ohkura's voice low and smooth in his ear, and it seems natural to let himself lean on Ohkura, feeling solid warmth against his side. Ohkura shifts slightly to accommodate him, his attention mostly focused on the ice cream. Ryo reaches out with his spoon, but the angle is awkward and Ohkura takes it, scooping up some ice cream and holding the spoon to Ryo's mouth. Ryo raises an eyebrow, but eats it anyway, the cool chocolate melting on his tongue. He's about to wipe his mouth when Ohkura leans in and presses their lips together, soft and insistent.

Ryo shifts to get a better angle, one hand on Ohkura's knee to steady himself. Ohkura swipes his tongue across Ryo's bottom lip and hums, clearly tasting the ice cream, and Ryo slides a hand through Ohkura's hair, twisting some strands around his fingers and tugging gently, mostly just holding Ohkura there. Despite Ryo's efforts, though, he pulls away, laughing breathlessly.

"I have to," he gestures, using the spoon that's still in his hand, to the ice cream sitting on his lap, and Ryo laughs, barely waiting for Ohkura to set them on the table before pulling him back in. Ryo slides his hand up Ohkura's leg, brushing his cock, and Ohkura moans, the sound muffled against Ryo's lips. Ryo fumbles for a moment, trying to unbutton Ohkura's jeans one-handed, then gives up and uses both hands, pulling away slightly. He feels Ohkura's hair brush against his forehead, then Ohkura's hands on his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping and then tugging them down so Ohkura can slide his hand into Ryo's underwear and wrap it around his cock. They both get their hands on each other at about the same moment, and Ryo can hear the groan building in the back of Ohkura's throat.

Ryo's been worked up for a while, the kind of gradual simmer of a night of drinking and dirty conversations, and Ohkura's hand on his cock feels perfect, the tight circle of those long fingers stroking up and down. Ryo tilts his head to press their lips together again, tonguing the curve of Ohkura's soft, pretty mouth and shifting closer. It's hard to concentrate on kissing, though, and soon they pull away, foreheads together, panting. Ryo can feel the heat of Ohkura's breath against his lips. Ohkura slides his thumb across the wet tip of Ryo's cock, making him moan.

"You're too loud," Ohkura mumbles, and leans in to kiss him again, muffling the sounds Ryo's making. Ryo's close, he can feel the tension coiling low in his stomach, and it's all he can do not to bite down on Ohkura's tongue when he comes. Ryo's about to pull away, but Ohkura tangles a hand in his hair, holding him in the kiss until Ohkura comes, too.

Ryo's breathing heavily when they pull apart, trying to readjust his clothes on still-oversensitized skin, but Ohkura seems content to leave his pants pulled halfway down his thighs, immediately reaching for the ice cream once he's wiped his hand on a tissue.

 

 **2\. Shige**

 

Ryo's back is to the wall, his head tilted up and one hand in Shige's hair, pulling him in. Shige's been sucking on his bottom lip for what feels like fifteen minutes, and Ryo's getting impatient. He tries tugging on Shige's hair to make his point, but that just encourages him, so he drops his hand to Shige's shoulder and tries to nudge him down. When Shige pulls back, eyebrows raised, Ryo's confused. This always worked before.

"How about you go first this time," Shige says coolly. His hand, resting at Ryo's hipbone, slips under the hem of his t-shirt.

"Why?" Ryo asks, confused. That's not how it's supposed to go.

"Because you always end up kicking me out or falling asleep before I get my turn." He digs a fingernail in, making Ryo gasp.

"I like that arrangement."

"No, you don't." Shige has that smug expression he gets when he knows the answer to something on a tv quiz show and Ryo doesn't.

"I really think I do," Ryo says. What the hell does Shige know about him anyway?

"I think," Shige says, leaning in and lowering his voice, "that you don't want me to know you like me."

"Who told you?" The words come out before Ryo can think about them. He tries to look like he doesn't care.

"Give me some credit, Nishikido-kun," Shige laughs, voice sultry against Ryo's neck. He trails his mouth from the pulse point to nip at Ryo's earlobe. "Now, where were we?"

Ryo decides, curling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Shige's neck, that the best defense at this point is to say nothing. He pulls Shige's head up to kiss him, using the other hand to work open the button of his jeans. Shige groans and deepens the kiss as Ryo slides a hand into his jeans, rubbing his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. He keeps it up for a while, until Shige starts pushing his hips mindlessly forward, then breaks the kiss. When Ryo pulls away, Shige opens his mouth to say something, but Ryo cuts him off.

"You say anything," he says, maneuvering them so Shige's back is to the wall, "and I'm leaving."

Ryo drops to his knees, finding himself eye level with the bulge of Shige's cock in his underwear. He leans in, tucking his fingers under the waistband, and mouths teasingly at the line of Shige's hipbone while he tugs his jeans and underwear down his thighs. As Ryo curls his fingers around the base of Shige's cock, he glances up to see Shige looking down at him, still smug. Ryo, not one to back down, holds eye contact and slides his tongue across the head, then closes his lips and sucks, hard. Shige's eyes close and he tips his head back, biting back a groan.

Shoving up the bottom of Shige's t-shirt to grip his hipbone, Ryo sucks down until his mouth meets his fingers, then pulls back slowly. He slides his tongue across the head, feeling Shige's hips twitch forward.

"Eager, aren't you?" Ryo says, grinning. When Shige doesn't respond, he does it again, tightening his hold on Shige's hipbone. It takes one more try before Ryo hears a choked-off noise from the back of Shige's throat. He does it once more, smiling to himself, before he sucks back down.

Ryo loosens his grip on the base gradually, taking more each time, until he can hear Shige's shaky, erratic breathing. He looks up to see Shige with his eyes closed, mouth half open, hands braced against the wall, and Ryo drops his hand from Shige's hip to work open the fly of his own jeans, wrapping a hand around his cock as soon as he gets the zipper down. The contact makes him groan around Shige's cock, pulling a corresponding moan from Shige.

Shige fists a hand in Ryo's hair, tugging slightly, and that's the only warning Ryo gets before Shige comes, panting. Ryo pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Alright," Ryo says, getting up and walking to the sofa, "my turn now, come on."

"I don't know," Shige says breathlessly as he pulls his pants up, "it's getting kind of late..."

"Come over here and get on your knees." Ryo isn't planning on taking no for an answer.

"I really should just leave and let you know how it feels," Shige says, smirking.

Ryo doesn't say anything, just pushes down his pants, eyebrows raised expectantly. They stare at each other for a moment before Shige shakes his head and walks over to the sofa. He kneels between Ryo's legs and leans in, wrapping a hand around his cock.

"You're so easy," Ryo says, sliding his fingers into Shige's hair.

"I can bite you, you know," Shige says, laughing.

Ryo opens his mouth to respond, but he's cut off by the sudden warm wetness of Shige's mouth on his cock, and he ends up moaning instead, tightening his fingers fisted in Shige's hair. He feels a slight scrape of Shige's teeth and shudders, briefly concerned that Shige really _is_ going to bite him, but it's gone after a second.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Ryo leans his head back against the couch, splaying his legs farther apart and shifting his hips up in the process. He feels Shige stiffen, the spasm of his throat, and Ryo loosens his hold on his hair, but Shige doesn't pull back, just keeps going.

"Fuck," Ryo breathes, and clearly Shige's made him wait too long for this because he already feels like he's close to coming. He pushes his hips up again, and Shige takes it again, and that's enough to tip Ryo over the edge with a moan. Shige pulls back, licking his lips, and Ryo tries to get his breathing under control enough to speak.

"Okay," he says, finally, "you can go now."

"Nishikido-kun," Shige laughs, "this is my apartment."

 

 **3\. Jin**

"Ryo-chan," Jin singsongs, voice carrying from his room to where Ryo's sprawled, half-awake, on the couch, "let's go out!"

Ryo's spent the day being shuttled around to photoshoots and interviews; he's had enough of socialization for the day. He grunts noncommittally, shifting farther into the pillowy embrace of Jin's comfortable couch, not intending to move. Jin comes out of his room, wearing too-tight jeans and a shirt that he doesn't seem to have finished buttoning, and sits on the couch's arm, looking down at Ryo.

"I've been around people all day," Ryo says, glaring.

"Then why did you come here?" Jin laughs.

"You don't count as people," Ryo replies, matter-of-fact. Jin hits him on the shoulder halfheartedly before standing up.

"Come on, we'll do some shots and you'll totally feel like going out."

Before Ryo can protest, Jin's brought out a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses, and really, Ryo's not about to turn down an offer of getting drunk, even if it might mean he has to go out afterward. By the time Jin's back with a bottle of orange juice for chasing, Ryo's filled both glasses, sitting up a little straighter than he had been.

"That's the spirit," Jin says as he sits down, and he's probably only acting this cheerful because he knows it'll annoy Ryo, but Ryo channels the urge to punch him into a particularly emphatic shot. He grabs the orange juice immediately, because he knows the way his face looks after he takes a shot (Yamapi had taken a picture once, laughing), and he'd prefer to get the strong taste out of his mouth as quickly as possible. Jin follows suit, then refills both of their glasses, raises his own in a toast.

After three shots, Ryo feels even less like going out than he previously had, but Jin's still nagging him about it. Ryo doesn't see what's wrong with staying here, letting the fuzzy warmth of drunkenness wash over him. He's leaning his head against the arm of the couch, feeling very much at peace with the world, when Jin grabs his arm and unceremoniously pulls him to his feet.

"Come on," he says, as Ryo sways on his feet, putting a hand on Jin's shoulder for balance. Jin smells a little like vodka and hairspray, but mostly like cologne, something unfamiliar that Ryo can't quite place.

"Don'twannago," Ryo mumbles, letting himself be led to the doorway anyway.

"It's boring just staying in," Jin says, trying valiantly to disentangle himself from Ryo so he can put his shoes on.

"It could be fun," Ryo says, sliding his fingers under the hem of Jin's shirt, feeling the warm skin there.

"Oh?" Jin twists around so they're facing each other, his back to the door, "you have something better to offer?"

"I think I have a proposition you'll find very suitable," Ryo takes a step forward, pushing Jin back against the door. Jin had never bothered to finish buttoning his shirt, so it falls open invitingly, baring the smooth line of Jin's collarbones. Ryo lifts his free hand and scrapes a nail lightly across the sensitive skin, watching Jin shiver.

"Sounds good," Jin says breathlessly, before pulling Ryo into a hurried kiss.

Strictly speaking, Ryo thinks as he presses himself against Jin, fingers dipping under the waistband of his jeans, this will still require more physical exertion than he'd planned on for the evening, but--the slick slide of Jin's tongue against his lips interrupts his train of thought-- _but_ , the reward will be well worth it, he reminds himself. Jin's jeans are too tight for Ryo to get his hand comfortably in any farther, so he settles for using his grip to pull Jin's hips forward, rubbing against the growing bulge of his cock. He runs his tongue over the curve of Jin's lower lip, then sucks a little, holding it in place with his teeth. Jin makes a choked-off whining sound in the back of his throat, twining his fingers in Ryo's hair and tugging.

"Someone's eager," Ryo teases, voice low.

"Yeah," Jin says, palming Ryo's cock through his jeans, "looks like someone is."

Ryo sucks in a breath, pressing his hips forward. He feels Jin's breath on his neck, followed quickly by lips, then teeth.

"Careful," Ryo says, tensing. The last thing he needs right now is to walk into work with hickeys. Jin just hums against his skin, kissing his way up to Ryo's earlobe and biting there instead. Ryo shivers.

"Come on," he says, tugging at the waistband of Jin's jeans, "let's go."

"You want to go out now?" Jin asks, looking confused.

"No, you idiot, not all of us are exhibitionists. I meant to your bedroom."

With that cleared up, Jin follows Ryo eagerly to the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes.

Jin's bed is big enough for three people, the blankets a mess from when he woke up that morning. The sheets feel cool and soft against the bare skin of Ryo's back, once Jin's pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Jin's shirt lies abandoned on the floor next to it, and Jin climbs onto Ryo's lap, knees on either side of his hips. Ryo reaches forward, trying to concentrate on unbuttoning Jin's jeans while Jin is rolling his hips teasingly against him; the fuzziness of drunkenness and arousal combine to make multitasking difficult. He gets the button open and the zipper down, trying to pull them off while Jin's still straddling his lap, but after struggling for a minute, he just shoves Jin sideways so he lands on his back next to Ryo.

"Fucking tight jeans," Ryo mutters, hooking his thumbs in the waistband to tug them down Jin's thighs. When he looks up, Jin's watching him with half-lidded eyes, tonguing the corner of his mouth, and Ryo meets his gaze, wraps his hand around Jin's cock and slides his thumb over the wetness on the head, teasing. He hears Jin's breath hitch, sees him bite down on his lip, so Ryo does it again, his thumb slipping in smooth, slow circles while he watches Jin try to keep his breathing under control. He's surprised Jin's dealing with this much teasing, though the way his eyes are squeezed shut and his hands are fisted in the sheets suggests he's not going to for much longer. Ryo keeps going, though, not varying the speed or pressure, until Jin makes a whimpering noise, almost like he could be in pain, and jerks his hips upward. Ryo grins, meeting Jin's eyes when he opens them, and lifts his thumb to his mouth, licking it clean with an exaggerated slowness.

"Okay, okay," Jin breathes, reaching out to pull Ryo towards him, "quit it."

Ryo lets himself be tugged over, pressing his lips lazily to Jin's while Jin fumbles impatiently with Ryo's jeans. His knuckles rub against Ryo's cock, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Ryo pulls away, panting, and pushes his jeans and underwear all the way off, suddenly impatient. By the time he's done, Jin is handing him lube and a condom, leaning back against his pillows. Ryo nudges Jin's thighs farther apart, planting himself between them, and slicks his fingers. He starts with one, slow and shallow, but Jin's even more worked up than he is, asking for _more, come on_ after only a few seconds. Ryo obliges with two fingers, trying to unwrap and roll on the condom with his free hand, and then Jin's knocking his hands out of the way, rolling the condom on and pushing Ryo so he can climb on top of him.

"Fuck, you're impatient," Ryo groans, putting his hands on Jin's hips to steady himself. Jin doesn't answer, doesn't seem to be paying attention to Ryo at all except for the grip on his shoulders, using the leverage to push himself up, then back down, fucking himself on Ryo's cock. Ryo tries to move in a counterpoint, but Jin's not setting a rhythm, so he leans back, bracing himself on the bed, and watches the way Jin's hair falls in his face, his eyes fluttering closed. His teeth are pressed into his lower lip, bitten and kissed red and wet, and Ryo tries to keep himself still for about another minute before he sits up, fast enough to push Jin onto his back and knock their teeth together when Ryo tries to kiss him. Jin wraps his legs around Ryo's waist, moaning into the kiss, and Ryo thrusts into him hard, making him moan again. He sets the pace like that, hard and fast, and Ryo can feel Jin's hand between them, pumping his cock in time.

Ryo can tell Jin's close by the near-constant stream of noises he's not even trying to keep quiet anymore, and he bites his lip, holding out until he feels Jin tense around him. Seconds later, Ryo's coming, digging his fingernails into Jin's shoulder.

"Ow," Jin says when Ryo's rolled off of him and they've caught their breath, "I'm going to have little midget claw marks tomorrow."

Ryo's response is less like hitting Jin and more like allowing his arm to fall heavily across Jin's torso, but he hopes he got the point across anyway.

 

 **4\. Yamapi**

 

They start in the kitchen, Yamapi backed up against the counter, Ryo with one hand at the small of his back. Yamapi had been standing in front of an open cupboard in his pajamas, which generally consist of a pair of loose sweatpants and nothing else, and these must have been especially loose because they kept sliding down, exposing the jut of Yamapi's hipbone, the smooth plane of his stomach. Ryo couldn't be blamed, really, for coming up behind him to suck on the back of his neck. From the low moan he responded with, Yamapi didn't seem to protest.

Ryo uses the hand that's not wrapped around Yamapi's waist to tug on the loose front of his pants, easily sliding his hand in to fist Yamapi's cock. With his lips pressed against Yamapi's jaw, he feels the low, throaty sound Yamapi makes.

The kitchen is a fine spot until Yamapi starts complaining that the faucet is digging into his back, so they move into the bedroom, shedding clothes and leaving them in piles on the floor. Yamapi, having less to take off, stretches out on the bed while he waits for Ryo, the muscles in his stomach shifting while he settles himself on the pillows. His eyes look darker than usual in the room's half-light, and Ryo feels a shiver run up his spine before he climbs onto the bed, straight onto Yamapi's lap. Their cocks rub together, making them both groan, and while Ryo catches his balance, Yamapi starts jerking him off. Yamapi's lower lip is a little swollen from kissing, accentuating the curve, and Ryo leans in to suck on it, pushing eagerly against Yamapi. He places his hands on either side of Yamapi's face, strands of hair twisted around his fingers, and closes his eyes, feeling like he could do this for hours.

Yamapi obviously has different ideas, and he pulls back from the kiss to trail his lips down the side of Ryo's neck, making him arch, head tilted back. Yamapi's hand tightens around his cock and Ryo groans, dropping one hand from Yamapi's hair to hold onto his shoulder. Still mouthing languidly at Ryo's neck, Yamapi uses his free hand to scrape light fingernail trails down the inside of Ryo's thigh, teasing. Ryo tries to choke down the moan in his throat, but he knows Yamapi can hear it because the second time, he digs his nails in just a little harder, causing Ryo to hiss out a breath, hand tightening in Yamapi's hair.

Ryo leans back, feeling overwhelmed, and Yamapi catches him, his hand stilling on Ryo's cock. He shifts his position, moving backward from where he was perched on Yamapi's thighs, and there's just enough space between them for Yamapi to bend forward and put his lips around Ryo's cock. Ryo tries not to squirm too much, his hands behind his back holding him up precariously, but with Yamapi sucking down his cock, it's hard not to move a little bit, a little shift of his hips, an arch of his back.

"Oh god," Ryo pants, trying to breathe. Yamapi glances up, his mouth still on Ryo's cock. The position's a little awkward, but Ryo can't take his eyes off of him. He moves one hand from behind him to slide through Yamapi's hair, tugging his head up gently. When Yamapi sits up, Ryo all but throws himself at him. His cock, still wet, rubs against Yamapi's while Ryo shifts, trying to kiss Yamapi while simultaneously rummaging under the pillows for lube. He gets it, finally, triumphant, and uncaps the bottle, coating his own fingers.

While Ryo works two fingers into himself, Yamapi uses the wetness between them to jerk Ryo off, a steady tempo. Ryo's lost in the sensation, his eyes closed, and he doesn't notice Yamapi's fingers pushed up beside his own until he feels the stretch. It's not too much, really not that much more than he'd get from Yamapi's cock, but it still makes Ryo's next breath come shaky and hitched. Yamapi leans in, pressing his lips to Ryo's temple, and waits for him to move. When Ryo does, he feels the stretch even more, but he also feels Yamapi's hand wrapped around his cock, Yamapi's fingers pressed up so tight against his own, and he doesn't even try to swallow down the moan at that. He can only take it for a few more seconds, though, impatient for something more than fingers, and he shifts, pointedly rubbing up against Yamapi's cock. Their fingers slip out together, a strange feeling, and Yamapi reaches for a condom while Ryo coats his fingers with a little more lube to stroke down Yamapi's cock once the condom is on.

It can't happen soon enough for Ryo, and the feeling of Yamapi's cock pushing into him is almost like relief, the tension that's been building in his body shifting into the heady dizziness of pleasure. Yamapi shifts his hips up, and Ryo moans loudly, his head tilted back. Ryo shifts to meet Yamapi's thrusts, hands tight on his shoulders for support. Yamapi's bangs are sweat-slicked to his forehead, his eyes closed, and Ryo leans forward, resting his forehead against Yamapi's while he pushes himself up and down. It's not fast, but every thrust seems to be hitting the right spot, and Yamapi's still got his hand working Ryo's cock, and before Ryo even realizes it, he's coming with a groan that's muffled halfway through by Yamapi's mouth on his.

Ryo doesn't have the energy to move after that, kissing Yamapi lazily, while Yamapi keeps fucking him, picking up the pace a little as he gets close, and, despite feeling boneless and wrung out, Ryo almost thinks he could get hard again if this went on long enough. He doesn't get the chance to find out, but decides to remember that as something to try later. He slides off of Yamapi's lap and they lie there for a minute, panting.

"I call first shower," Yamapi mumbles, shifting to get up.

***

Yamapi's alarm clock beeps to life at 7:45 am, jolting Ryo just awake enough to roll over and slam his arm down in the general vicinity of the snooze button, then burrow back under the covers until he has to repeat the whole thing eight minutes later. After the second round with the snooze, Ryo rubs his eyes, blinking groggily. The absence of warmth next to him tells him that Yamapi's already gotten out of bed. Sleeping next to Yamapi can sometimes be impossible; he radiates heat like a human furnace, but Ryo usually likes that in the morning, when anything outside of the blankets is too cold.

He slides grudgingly out of bed, hitting the off switch on the alarm clock as he picks a blue terry bathrobe off of the floor and pulls it on. The smell of coffee wafts from the kitchen, and he hears the sound of Yamapi banging around the cupboards, trying to find something suitable for breakfast.

"Morning," Ryo mumbles, stifling a yawn as he reaches around Yamapi for a coffee cup. Yamapi grabs the pot and Ryo holds out his cup, feeling the coffee warm the ceramic of the mug.

"Morning," Yamapi answers as he puts the pot back.

There are bananas in the refrigerator, so Ryo pulls out two of those, peeling one and setting the other on the counter. Yamapi is peeking into the rice cooker, impatient, and Ryo pokes him in the back with the unpeeled banana, laughing. By the time they've finished the bananas, leaning lazily against the kitchen counter, shoulders pressed up together, the rice is done, and Yamapi dishes it into bowls. Ryo gets him an egg to crack over it, bumping against Yamapi's hip when he opens the drawer for chopsticks.

As they sit down across the table, Yamapi catches Ryo's eye for a second, and Ryo grins, blushing.


End file.
